Tower of Champions - 31F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring All Null Gravity Barrier Monsters The main hazards is Gravity Barriers. The GB overlap each other so it will really slow down non-NGB monsters. Pinch While Not a Chick You have to clear mobs while pinching them. There is Magic Circle inbetween the pinch spot. If you are a Chick when pinching, you might not be able to defeat the mobs. Therefore you need to be not a Chick when pinching mobs. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Pinch Between Mobs Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs by pinching Mobs of each set will revive each other every turn. Therefore you have to defeat both mobs of each set in one shot. The best way is pinching. Do it before their bottom CD which will be a Volatile Blast. It will deal a total of 55000 damage to you. 2nd Stage - Pinch Between Mobs Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs by pinching Just like the previous stage, defeat each set by pinching or else they will revive each other if you only defeat one. This time the CD of the Volatile Blast has increased and the damage goes down to 33,000 total. 3rd Stage - Pinch Between Mobs Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs with 5 CD by pinching 2. Defeat the mobs with 8 CD by pinching Pinch like you have like the previous stages. This time there are sets where there is a 5 CD for their Volatile Blast. Make sure you take them down first to avoid damage. 4th Stage - Fight Within the Blocks Ashura's HP: 2.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Ashura 2. Defeat the mobs The Neo Galaxon will shoot L-shaped lasers around the blocks. As long as your monsters are within the blocks, you won't recevie damage from them. Move your monsters towards Ashura and defeat her before her Meteor attack. 5th Stage - Focus on Mobs Ashura's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Mech Birds 2. Pinch between Ashura and Neo Galaxon to defeat both of them The mobs will deal their high damage Volatile Blast within 8 turns so focus on them. If you have a good angle between Ashura and the Neo Galaxon, you can focus on them first. Defeat the mobs before their Volatile Blast and defeat Ashura before her Meteor attack. Ashura's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Focus on Mobs Ashura's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs 2. Defeat Ashura Take care of the mobs before their Volatile Blast and Ashura before her Meteor attack. You can deal damage to Ashura by bouncing vertically between her and the blocks. Position your monsters on top of the Neo Galaxon for the next bar. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on Mobs Ashura's HP: 3.9 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs 2. Defeat Ashura Take down the mobs first before thier Volatile Blast. Also the Neo Galaxon does a powerful upward laser. Aim for Ashura's head to deal damage to her. If you position well from the previous stage, you will have a monster to deal damage. Make sure you aren't chicks when moving on. 3rd Boss Stage - Use Strike Shots on Ashura Ashura's HP: 6.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs 2. Defeat Ashura Take care of the mech birds for the first 2 turns. If some of your monsters are chicks, turn them back to their normal form. Afterwards, use all your strike shots onto Ashura's large HP pool. You can also deal damage by bouncing between Ashura and the walls. Be careful that there are Wind mobs outside of the map which will suck you out of pinch areas.